chap 400
by Okki
Summary: The carnivore has appeared, and he's ready to bite all the herbivores. Spoiler KHR! 400. —Slight D18, 6918, fluff.


**Note:** Hm, maybe this fic is a spoiler for chap 400, eh? Forgive me if you found OOC or typo. Slight D18. Fluff?

**Disclaimer: **Katekyo Hitman Reborn! created by Amano Akira :')

* * *

_"When the strongest appears, the weakling just need to disappear."_

* * *

**_Byakuran, Suqualo and Xanxus._**

**_The strongest representatives are already down._**

**_Blood._**

**_All of them lost so much blood._**

**_Their body have been covered by their own blood._**

**.**

_This is not good, Tsuna. Jager came here to kill_, Reborn tought. From his face, you could notice that he never predicted things will be going like this.

**.**

**_The only representatives left were Dino and Mukuro._**

**_Dino with his whimp._**

**_Mukuro with his illution and his gloves._**

**_The two of them are strong._**

**_Yeah they're strong, but not strong enough to kick Jager's ass._**

**_They've knew it, if they continue the fight they'll die._**

**_They've knew it._**

**.**

Dino and Mukuro were standing on their position with their weapons on their hands.

Waiting carefully for Jager's attack.

Left-right, front-behind. They didn't let their guard down.

Or, at least that was what they tought.

Jager suddenly used his short-warp attack against Mukuro.

Mukuro noticed it but it was too late. His trident has broken.

"Too shallow, huh," said the zombie. Then he made his second movement. He used his another hand. But, fortunately, the bucking horse stopped his short-warp movement with his whimp.

Jager didn't try to struggled then untied his hand. He let Dino pulled his hand behind, and then—

"GAAAAH," Dino screamed in pain. Jager has used his short-warp attack, gave Dino a depth wound and destroyed his whimp.

Dino couldn't moved anymore.

Jager was about to gave him the second attack, but something has blocked his attack.

All of them—Bermuda, Dino, Jager, Mukuro and Reborn—looked at the thing that has blocked the zombie's attack.

Ah that was…

**.**

**_The carnivore has appeared._**

**_And_**

**_He's ready to bite all the herbivores._**

**_Now those herbivores just need to pray and hope the carnivore will not bite them to death._**

**.**

"I've paid my debt," said the raven.

"Kyouya!" Dino exclaimed.

Now the strongest guardian amongst the vongola history appeared and ready to bite Jager to death.

**.**

**_Dino couldn't moved anymore._**

**_Only Hibari and Mukuro left._**

**_The two of them should fought together and face Jager._**

**.**

Hibari used the chain on his tonfa to attacked Jager.

Mukuro used his illution for tricked Jager.

The two of them fought Jager very well.

"Mukuro and Hibari seem to be bad on terms. But they're actually totally in sync," Reborn commented.

"There," Hibari exclaimed. He swung the chain on his tonfa to Jager. As it almost reached him—

—the zombie faded.

"You missed," he said.

There was no chance for Hibari to escaped.

If he hit the zombie with his tonfa, he probably would lost his hand just like Xanxus.

**.**

**_No, it's not good._**

**.**

_So it wasn't that he couldn't escaped from Hibari's weapon?! _The sun arcobelano shocked.

_He's going to get hit_, Mukuro tought.

It was too late if he wanted to helped the cloud guardian.

"Kyouya!" Dino shouted in panic.

**.**

**_No, it's not good._**

**_The bucking horse couldn't moved even only a millimeter._**

**_And_**

**_The bird would probably never can flying in the blue sky again._**

**.**

_Move, move, move! Gaaahhh, _Dino forced himself to moved and helped his precious student.

_Move you clumsy bucking horse!_

Dino still forced himself to moved.

He tried to stood up.

But, whenever he tried to did so, his wound would kept bleeding.

It's not good.

If he made any useless movement, he would lost so much blood then die, but if he didn't move—

—he would loose his precious student.

_Shit! God, please save him._

**.**

**_The only thing they can do now is hoping the God will grant their pray._**

**.**

Suddenly, a hand punched Jager's face.

It made him flew in the air then fell onto the ground.

_You're late… I was getting tired of waiting_, tought the arcobelano.

**.**

**_The strongest one has appeared._**

**_The next boss of the Vogola._**

**_Tsunayoshi Sawada has appeared._**

**.**

"Kuh! **HOW DARE YOU!**—"

The boss looked at his old _enemies_—no, not his old _enemies_ but his _comrades._

He saw it.

Squalo laid onto ground, he was still bleeding.

He saw it.

Xanxus lost his right hand, and his legs were cut.

He saw it.

Byakuran, his belly was bleeding too.

"—**JAGER!**"

**.**

**_Tsuna will defeat Jager._**

**_The only enemies he will never forgive._**

**_For the sake of his friends, his comrades, he will—_**

—**_definitely defeat him. _**

* * *

**Note: **I'm failed, aren't I? ;-; /sob/ Well, do you like Dino's scene I made? I'm glad if you like it and I hope I didn't make Dino OOC. Guys, I made this fic because I was depressed to the extreme last night after I read KHR! chap 400 ; A ; and I also too lazy to write my multichap projects! **(Yeah, I've three multichap projects. Two of them are in this fandom, but I use Bahasa, and the one is in Kurobas fandom, I also use Bahasa.)**

**_Anyway, mind to review? Or give me a critic about the grammar or the fic?_**

* * *

**Behind the scene: **This is the first Dino's scene I made! I was about to wrote it, but I'm sure if I add it the genre will be change into parody and maybe you all will kill me...

**.**

_Move, move, move! Gaaahhh,_ Dino forced himself to moved and helped his precious student.

_Move you clumsy bucking horse!_

Dino still forced himself to moved.

He tried to stood up.

But, whenever he tried to did so, he always—

"BLARGH! What the hell with my shoes?! And why the ground is so slippery?! Romario where is Romario!"

"Die!" Reborn kicked the back of his head and it made him fell.

**.**

**_Dino didn't remember that his right-handman was hiding over the brush that close enough with him._**

**.**


End file.
